


Maxwell Phantom

by Blairdiggory



Category: Danny Phantom, Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Danny Phantom AU, Just angst, No Blood, No Gore, mr. starchman yells out the names of famous books when startled, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Danny Phantom/Paranatural AU. How would the story have gone if Max was a half-ghost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Activity Club and the New Kid - Part 1

Maxwell Puckett was not feeling it today. Especially not after seeing the giant green dome covering the town of Mayview.  
Of course, he hadn’t seen it for long. It flickered back into its invisible state quickly. Some glitch in the system, he thought. He wasn’t even supposed to know there was a green dome or that it was an anti-ghost shield, but his dad had never been good at keeping secrets. He had moved them here in the hopes of finding their mom, or whatever was left of her…  
After the accident had killed his mom five years ago, nobody had ever been the same in the family again. Especially not Max.  
The accident had given him some sort of spectral powers. He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly. This usually happened without his consent. He’d gotten better at controlling his abilities, but he still wasn’t sure what to call them. Ghost powers? He seemed like a ghost when he changed into his powered version. And they were looking for his mom’s ghost. If ghosts even existed.  
But the sight of the ghost shield made him twitchy. Did ghosts actually exist? Or was this whole town just crazy?

Max was not pleased to find out his father had moved them into a convenience store and was even less pleased to find out that there was nothing in the store to sell (his dad swore it would come in tomorrow). Then, after the day had settled down, he had brought up their mom again. It was a poignant memory only interrupted by the promise of pizza. Before he went to bed, he texted Sam. Nothing had changed since they’d left, he said. He failed to mention the ghost shield and his father’s true reasons for moving. He did remember to mention how crazy everyone was in this town. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard something rustling.  
Blearily, Max looked down the end of his bed. His eyes adjusted just in time to see a purple-shadowed figure with glowing white eyes pop up from the end of it.  
“I AM THE BOX GHOST!” It shouted.  
Max proceeded to pass out.

Max awoke to his phone buzzing on his chest. He sat up, not remembering falling asleep, and checked the time. 7:39. Before he could remember the events of last night, he threw on some clothes, raced out the door (ignoring his dad’s call for candy for lunch), grabbed his scooter, and started off towards school.  
He checked his texts while scooting, despite the danger in doing so. It was Sam again, asking him why he hadn’t returned her texts last night, and he suddenly remembered. The ghost at the end of his bed. Was it a ghost? It might’ve been Zoey playing a trick on him. Not that she ever did play tricks on him. Or had the ability to make her eyes glow or shroud herself in purple smoke. But whatever it was, it couldn’t have been real. He decided there must have been a subterranean gas leak under his house and that it had caused him to hallucinate. He promptly told Sam that.  
He checked the time again. 7:50. Man, he was going to be late! Unless, of course, he flew… But it was broad daylight, and it wasn’t like he wanted to use his powers anyway.  
Unfortunately, Max’s preoccupation took his attention away from the road and sent him flying into the side of the hill. His body managed to phase itself and the scooter through the metal barrier barring the hillside. He careened off the side of the hill and landed on a bright red patch of grass. That grass happened to be a person named Johnny Jhonny.  
“Oh, jeez, I am so sorry!” Max said, hopping awkwardly off his scooter. Two of the three people the red-headed boy, who was now nearly roadkill, was with were giving the boy CPR. The third set off a set of threats at Max, making Max pale. How badly had he hurt that boy? He… he wasn’t dead was he?  
“I’m perfectly fine!” The red-headed boy said, standing up to the others’ cheering. Then the boy saw Max.  
“Ok, kid, listen up. You just landed on my face. Johnny Jhonny’s face. And if you think you’re getting off without an apology (and fifty cents) you are sorely mistaken…” Johnny punched his hand into his fist. Better to just give this kid what he wanted than start a fight, Max thought. Also, he HAD just jumped on this kid’s face. He might as well apologize for it.  
“Uh, yeah, sure, I’m really, really…”  
Max froze in shock. Behind Johnny came a giant, floating octopus.  
“Oh, my God, what is that?!” Max screamed, tripping over his scooter.  
“What is what?” Johnny said, meaning to turn around.  
“He’s just trying to punk you, dude!” Said his friend with the scarred face.  
The octopus bared teeth and raced towards the boys.  
Johnny smirked.  
“You think you can fake me out?” He said.  
“What? No! There’s an octopus…!”  
Johnny’s crew whipped around, then yelling, they dove to the ground, taking Max with them, while the spectral octopus charged right over their heads.  
“Dang it, it’s an ectopus! Where’s the Red Huntress when you need her?” Johnny yelled. They took off in one direction while the ectopus began diving at their heads.  
Max stared awestruck at the flying octopus. What was that? ... A ghost?  
As soon as the other boys were out of sight, Max took off running towards the school. He came across a tunnel and barreled down it, only to find the other side completely covered in slimy, shadowy creatures. Max made to backtrack towards the other end of the tunnel, but found it equally blocked. The creatures began to come closer, closing in on Max. Max only had two options if he was going to escape these creatures: fight as a human or fight as a ghost.  
“I’m going ghost!” He cried, in an attempt to scare away the other ghosts. He felt a white ring hum around his middle, then travel up his entire body. His hair became white, and his skin became deathly pale. His eyes became green. His vest and t-shirt became a black hoodie, and in his hand, a bat appeared. The other ghosts looked shell-shocked, but continued to advance. Shaking, Max took his feet off the ground and zoomed towards the end of the tunnel, batting away anything in his path. He shot through the entrance and into the sunlight, only to find himself covered in goopy ectoplasm. He shook his head to get it out of his eyes. God, this was NOT going to wash out. He shook his legs and arms out, trying to unstick the substance from his clothes.  
“You know, you could always just go intangible. Then the stuff would fall right off you,” a voice said. Max looked up for the source of it. A pale boy with spike- back hair floated a couple of feet above him. He wore what looked like a cape with his clothes.  
“You must be new to being a ghost, huh?” The boy said. He didn’t look much older than Max, but he seemed more ancient.  
“A g-ghost?” Max whispered.  
The boy shook his head and smirked. “Yeah, you’re a ghost. You’re dead. You’ll get used to it.”  
“And… and you’re a ghost too?”  
The boy smiled.  
“Yeah, I guess so. So, are you gonna get that ectoplasm off or what?”  
“Oh, yeah. Right.” Max went intangible, and the goop slid right off him.  
“You must be new here. I’ve never seen you around before,” the ghost boy said. “What’s your name?”  
“O-oh, my name?” Max didn’t really want to give his name to this stranger. He wasn’t sure how he felt about him or about being a ghost. He was a ghost. Or, to be more accurate, a HALF ghost.  
The ghost gave him a more sympathetic smile. “It’s ok if you don’t remember. Some ghosts don’t. You can choose one, if you like. I chose mine.”  
“What’s your name?” Max asked.  
“Isaac Ozone. But Ozone works just fine. Now, until you remember your name, I’m gonna call you BatGhost. So, welcome to Mayview, BatGhost!”  
Max decided that would be an ok replacement for his real name until he decided on one for his ghost persona. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something red. When he turned, he saw a person in a red jumpsuit, riding a hoverboard toward the ectopus from before. She blasted it with some sort of spectral weapon, which lassoed it and drove it to the ground. Ozone gnashed his teeth.  
“Bit of friendly spectral advice. Watch out for the Red Huntress. While she may keep some ghosts close, she keeps her enemies closer. And her enemies would be us.”  
“So… she fights ghosts?”  
“Bingo. The best time to do anything is when she’s at school, though. It’s hard for her to get out of class to fight us, no matter how badly she wants to.”  
School…  
“Oh man, I’ve gotta get to school! Which was is the middle school?”  
Ozone waved a hand in a general direction. “That way. You may not want to head to it, though. Once you get in, you’re under the direct eye of the ghost hunters. It’s hard to get out.”  
But Max was already gliding away. “Hey, thanks dude!”  
Ozone watched BatGhost fly away. He wondered how the ghost boy had learned of the school and if he had attended it at some point when he was alive. Then he floated away too, in pursuit of his secret shortcut.


	2. The Activity Club and the New Kid - Part 2

Max raced over the twin hills of Mayview until he reached the edge of the school. He landed on the outskirts of the building, then walked through the gate where he was assaulted by a hyperactive tween.  
“Oh hi! You must be Maxwell, right?” She said quickly. Max started.  
“Oh, uh, yeah. Just Max,” he said, giving her a thumbs up.  
“Awesome! I’m Suzy, and this is my assistant Colin” (“I’m more like a slave.”) “and if you give us an interview for the school paper, we’ll show you around!” Suzy said.  
“...Sure?”  
“Wonderful!” Suzy clapped her hands together, then got her pencil out from behind her ear. She started jotting down notes as she lead Max into the school, and as they walked through the building, Max promptly forgot about the ectopus and Ozone. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Max said halfway through his tour, when they stopped at his locker.  
“Well, it’s unorthodox, but sure! Fire away!”  
“Are there ever any strange… thing that happen in this town?”  
Suzy froze. “Are you talking about the ghosts?”  
Max stopped. “Ghosts?”  
“Yeah, ghosts. Evil spectral beings intent on harming anyone in their path?”  
“They aren’t completely like that, Suzy.”  
“SHUT YOUR FACE, COLIN. Anyway, the town’s full of them. Of course, there are people who fight them…” Suzy muttered something incoherent. “But that’s not our problem! I just need to get close enough to get the scoop on one.”  
“Suzy, that is a horrible idea.”  
“You know what, Colin?”  
It was convenient that Suzy went off on a rant about journalism ethics (or lack thereof) because Colin was focused on calming Suzy, and Suzy was focused on not being calmed. Therefore, only one person noticed when Max, who had been leaning on his arm against his locker, suddenly became intangible from his shoulder down. His face slammed into the metal locker, making Suzy and Colin turn around.  
“Dude, are you ok?” Colin asked.  
Max tried to think up a quick lie. He was already shaky from learning that ghosts were real and from losing control of his powers, so it wasn’t easy.  
“Oh, I, tripped?”  
“On what?” Suzy asked suspiciously.  
“On the floor?”  
“Oh, ok. Colin does that sometimes, too.”  
“It’s true, if by ‘floor’ you mean ‘Suzy’s foot when she’s looking for me to act as a diversion’…”  
“Colin! Anyway, you should take a look at the best room in the school…” Suzy ended up dragging Max and Colin into the journalism club room.  
Only Isaac O’Connor was left in the hallway after that. He had seen what Colin and Suzy hadn’t, and he was determined to find out more. 

Max walked into his first period class with Mr. Garcia. He was told to sit wherever, so Max decided on a seat in the middle of the classroom.  
“NNNNNNZIGGA-ZIGGA NEW KID!” Cried a boy with giant hair. “No way! Nobody told us or nothin’!”  
“Oh, there’s a first impression you’ll never live down,” said a brunette girl, rolling her eyes.  
“H-hey, I’m Max,” Max said, grinning.  
“I’m Jeff!” Said the kid with the afro.  
“My name’s Violet.”  
“I’m Lisa. How do you do?”  
“My name’s Cody. Nice to meetcha!”  
“I’m hungry… and Ed. Mostly hungry,” said a blonde kid with glasses.  
“I’d be hungry too if I fought ghosts all the time!” Cody said, beaming at his friend.  
The others nodded. Max froze.  
“You fight ghosts?” He asked Ed. Ed looked a little sheepish.  
“Yeah, me and my friend Izzy fight them. Then there’s this kid Isaac…”  
Isaac… like the ghost boy?  
The bell rang to start class. Ed looked happy to stop the conversation, and the group turned towards the room’s front as Mr. Garcia began to talk about the atomic structure of grapes.  
Max meant to ask Ed about how he fought ghosts after class. Was he in league with the Red Huntress that Ozone had mentioned? Did they know that HE was a half-ghost? But before he got the chance, Ed sprinted out of the room with his friends, leaving Max to find his math class by himself.  
When he got to Ms. Baxter’s class, he found that Jeff and Cody had saved him a seat up front.  
“Just a tip,” Cody whispered. “Ms. Baxter looks normal, but she’s kinda secret-nuts. Watch out.”  
“...Thank you?”  
The bell rang to signal the start of class. Ms. Baxter began to teach the class about long division, when a boy came in late from the hallway.  
“Sorry, teach,” said Johnny Jhonny, who was covered from the waist up in ectoplasm. “I was DEAD set on getting to class on time, but it looks like I had to take another route.”  
“Just… take a seat, Johnny.” Ms. Baxter looked like she was about to pass out. Johnny was about to pass Max’s row when he caught sight of Max.  
“Wellwellwellwellwellwellwellwell…”  
“Max,” Cody began. “Is he bothering-”  
“You shut your pansy mouth, Cody!” Johnny hissed.  
“What’s your problem, man?” Max whispered turning around.  
“Oh, you mean besides the whole covered in ectoplasm thing? If it hadn’t been for you, we would’ve seen that ectopus coming from a mile away. We missed first period trying to get away from that thing!”  
“Dude, I didn’t mean to land on you-”  
“Yet, here we are.”  
“And what the heck is an ectopus?”  
“Ectoplasmic octopus? The ghost we were running from? You got any brains in that head o’ yours?”  
“Sorry, I didn’t realize how bad the situation was-”  
“BE SILENT,” Ms. Baxter yelled from the front of the room, dropping her chalk.  
The two became silent.  
Near the end of the period, Max heard Johnny hiss, “Soon as this class ends, punk, you n’ me gonna have to work out our differences in a friendly manner.” Max was having none of that.  
As soon as the bell rang, Max hopped over his desk. “Jeff! Cody! Slow him down!” He yelled.  
Jeff and Cody slammed their desks into either side of Johnny’s desk, making Johnny scream with rage.  
“NEW KID!”

Isaac knocked on Mr. Spender’s door. When there was no answer, he tried the door, found it unlocked, and went inside.  
“Excuse me? Hello? The door was unlocked…” He began to falter.  
“Hello, Isaac.”  
“Oh, sir! I didn’t see you there, what with the lights off…”  
“Ah, sorry, Isaac, I was just checking for ectoplasmic residue. It glows in the dark and can be a health hazard if left unchecked,” Mr. Spender explained.  
“Ah, I see. Well, I saw this kid today that I’ve never seen before, and… I think we should add him to the club.”  
“And why is that?”  
Isaac had already come prepared with a lie.  
“I think he’s from out of town. If he’s new to the whole ghost thing, he’ll be great for getting a new perspective on ghost hunting. I think he’ll be a huge asset-”  
“Very well, Isaac. If he is a new student…” Mr. Spender picked up a piece of paper. “Then he may be coming straight to me. I’ll assess him then.”  
“But, sir-”  
“I’ve made up my mind, Isaac. Thank you for your input. You may go.”  
Isaac shut his mouth, nodded, and curtly left the room. He’d just have to keep the kid under his own supervision. He’d definitely seen the kid’s arm phase through his locker. That, coupled with the fact that there was a new ghost in town…  
Huh, Isaac thought. I guess I’m not the only half-ghost in Mayview.


	3. The Activity Club and the New Kid - Part 3

It was lunchtime at Mayview Middle School. Max wandered the halls, looking around at the various club posters. He saw some angry band kid screaming at his fellow band geeks, but decided to stay away. Max wondered if he should take Suzy up on her offer to join the journalism club.  
He saw a door with a sign labeled Activity Club on it. “Haha, how vague can you get?” he muttered to himself. He continued walking and had no idea that he had just passed the Red Huntress on the way to her locker. 

Isabel whistled vaguely as she opened her locker, only to find a ghost in it. She snarled and jumped back.  
“What do you want, ghost?” she hissed. It came closer, and she slammed the locker in its face. She heard a muffled cry, then the ghost fazed through it, holding its nose.  
“Please! We’re in grave danger!”  
“And you’re coming to me for help because…?”  
“You’re the only one that can stop it!”  
“Yeah? Go bother Isaac instead of me.”  
Isabel turned to head in the other direction.  
“Please!” The ghost pleaded. “There’s a ghost on the second floor! It’s eating things! Slurping them up like spectral spaghetti!”  
“You know, I’d like to be eating now, so if you don’t mind…”  
“Red Huntress, have a heart!”  
Isabel forced herself not to roll her eyes at the name. It was given to her by the ghosts of the town, and it was kind of silly to be honest.  
“Can’t you defend yourself with your own abilities?”  
“I make butterflies…”  
“O-oh…”  
Isabel screwed her face up, knowing she was going to give in to the ghost’s pleas, even if she didn’t want to.  
“Fine,” she said, letting out a sigh. “I don’t have my ghost-hunting stuff right now, but I’ll check it out later, ok?”  
She dashed off in the direction of the lunchroom. Even though she hated ghosts and wanted to jump at the chance to kill one, she had to eat to keep up her strength. Besides, that ghost was a weak one. It was probably going on about nothing.

Max was glad when he finally found the lunchroom. So much for not getting lost on his first day.  
“Hey, Max!” He heard his name called. He was relieved to find out that his new friend Jeff had saved a seat for him. He was less relieved when he found out Johnny was sitting right behind Jeff, so Max had to turn right back around. He was the least relieved when Suzy waved him spastically over to her table. He tried to turn away again, but Suzy jumped on him and dragged him over to where she, Collin, and Dimitri were sitting.  
“Well?” she asked him excitedly.  
“I don’t know… there are a lot of clubs…” Max said.  
“Being with us is like being in ALL clubs because we spy on everybody else!”  
Collin muttered something about calling the police, but everyone knew he was too chicken to actually do it.  
“Oh, really? What does the Activity Club do?”  
Suzy crushed her milk carton.  
“GOOD QUESTION.”  
Max knew he had made a mistake, but there was no turning back now.  
“Let me tell you, Max, I am a simple person with simple goals. And my goal is to do what no journalist in this town has ever done. I want to interview a ghost!”  
She twisted her fork.  
“But every time I try, the Activity Club shows up and destroys it! Even the little ones!”  
“They’re only trying to keep up safe,” Dimitri said calmly.  
“Those ghost-hunting freaks are just mooching off the school budget. The PTA could do something more useful with the money, like invest in our data-gathering gadgets-”  
“You mean illegal listening devices?”  
“Hush, Collin. Anyway, the Activity Club is no good. For all I know, they’re a crime ring selling ectoplasm on the black market.”  
“Uh, nice lunch,” Collin said to Max, trying to change the subject before Suzy could slander any more names.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah… Do you guys have a can opener… or a microwave…?”

Max made it all the way through English without a ghostly occurrence. Just as he was beginning to think he could go the rest of the day without an incident, he heard someone shouting at him through a face full of water.  
“Nice star, Commodore Stupidhat!”  
A round of tough, punk words were followed by a round of tough, punk fighting. Had Max been in ghost form, he thought he could have taken Johnny in that fight, but as a human, he lost pretty badly. At least Johnny was a good sport.  
“How’d you learn to do flips like that?” he asked in awe as Max forked over fifty cents.  
“It’s kind of a hobby,” said Max. He could do so much more than that as a ghost.  
“No, but seriously, why take the maze when you can bust on through the walls, you know? See you around, new kid!” Johnny and the gang fled before a teacher could see that they’d been in a fight.  
Just one more class, Max thought. One more class, and then I’m home free.  
The redhead boy, Isaac, was behind him, though Max didn’t know who Isaac was, nor did he notice him. Isaac made to call out to him, but hesitated. Then, he called out again and ran towards Max.  
Isaac never made it to Max, however. A teacher wearing sunglasses stopped Max in the doorway, shot a cold look over his shoulder, then welcomed Max into the class.  
“You must be Maxwell. I’m Mr. Spender. Please, sit wherever you’d like,” the teacher said.  
As Max pondered the benefits of wearing sunglasses to class (he couldn’t think of any), Mr. Spender gave him a calculating look. He certainly seemed to have the cynicism of a ghost hunter. Best to watch him and see what happened.  
Max was talking with Jeff, when he glanced Suzy out of the corner of his eye.  
“...to sit with that weir-darling girl reporter Suzy Whatever, light of my first day!”  
As Suzy responded, she paused to glare at Isabel, who had just walked past. Then, she started up again, asking Max to come to the journalism club’s meeting after school.  
Mr. Spender shook himself out of his reverie, wondering what Isaac saw in this boy, and started class.

Max was just worrying that class was going to be too boring when the ghost showed up.  
He didn’t even notice there was a ghost until the whole class froze. Each student stopped any movement they were making. There was no scratching of pencils taking notes or pages turning. Mr. Spender calmly stopped speaking. Everyone in the room was looking determinedly at their desk, and Max looked up to see why. He found himself looking directly in the eyes of a dragon ghost.  
Max didn’t know what to do. It had already seen him move. Did he freeze like everybody else? Did he run?  
“Maxwell,” Mr. Spender breathed urgently. “Do not move. Isabel-”  
The ghost only broke eye contact with Max when Isabel stood up and began to adjust a blaster on her wrist. The ghost took one last look at Max and sped away.  
A collective exhale shook the class. Suzy’s hand was shaking. Despite her insistence that she wanted to interview a ghost, she had been too afraid of the giant dragon to do anything in that moment. Isabel glanced at Max curiously as she sat down. She was the only one who seemed to have noticed Max move besides Mr. Spender.  
Mr. Spender lifted his head when he saw the coast was clear. He turned to face Max.  
“Maxwell, see me after class. We have some ghost protocol to go over with you.”  
Normally, getting told to see a teacher after class would elicit some “Oooooooh!”’s from the class, but the students realized what a serious matter this was. That wasn’t a ghost drill. The new kid could have been killed.  
After class, Isabel muttered something about a situation that was unfolding to Mr. Spender, who nodded and sent her on her way. Suzy gave Max a pep talk and asked to see him after class. Max doubted he would do that.  
“Don’t worry. You’re not in trouble,” Mr. Spender told Max after everyone had left the room. “You just haven’t been taught the protocol yet. Ghosts are scary things, but they rarely attack at this school. We have the situation under control.”  
He smiled warmly, which didn’t really help Max feel any better about what had just happened.  
“Now, if you could swing by room 313 before you go, I have some materials on ghosts that I think would get you up to speed. You may go.”  
Max thanked him and slid quickly out of the room. Mr. Spender adjusted his glasses, which were equipped with ghost-sensing technology, and looked out the window. He couldn’t see the dragon ghost anymore, so he walked out towards the club room.


	4. The Activity Club and the New Kid - Part 4

“Hey-o! Isaac!” Isabel yelled into the club room, grinning.  
“Oh! Isabel!” Isaac said. “Listen, there’s this kid-”  
Isabel ignored him and bounded over to the computer he was at. She checked the second floor through the camera the club had hacked through means that were definitely legal.  
“Oh criminy…”  
“A ghost! You gonna go after it?”  
“I think we might have bigger problems than one ghost. It looks like it’s being chased,” Isabel said, biting her fingernail.  
“Sounds serious,” said a voice behind them. “And how long were we aware of this situation without doing anything?”  
“My gear was in the club room!” Isabel insisted to Mr. Spender, who had appeared behind them. “And I had to eat lunch!”  
She dug around in her bag and pulled out a small ghost blaster.  
“This will do more damage than my wrist ray. Me and Isaac can go kick some butt now!”  
“Isaac should stay. We’re expecting a guest,” Mr. Spender said cryptically.  
“Who? Mr. Walker?” Isabel asked.  
“No, someone your age.”  
“Oh!” Isaac said, trying to hide his excitement. He may have just gotten the ghost kid into the club. “You mean him? Great!”  
A bespectacled boy rounded the corner into the club room.  
“I got your message, Izzy!” Ed said. “What are we meeting about?”  
“Ah, Ed. Good timing,” Mr. Spender said jauntily. “Care for a little solo ghost hunting?”  
“But I did morning patrol! I even missed breakfast!”  
“Something’s amiss on the second floor. Go with grace. And a walkie-talkie,” Isabel said, pressing the walkie-talkie into Ed’s hands.  
After some odd medieval talk that somehow ended up insulting Isaac, Ed left to go tackle the ghost that was haunting the second floor.  
Ed happened to pass Max on the way downstairs. Max had forgotten Ed’s name, but that was ok. Ed had bigger things to worry about.  
As soon as he landed on the second floor, a ghost screamed, trying to round the corner.  
“Help me!” it screamed, only to be slurped up by the giant ghost bat that had pounced on it.  
Normally, Ed wouldn’t help a ghost. He had been taught about the evils of ghosts, and it was his duty to kill them (could ghosts be killed?). But if the ghosts were scared of this thing, there was definitely a bigger opponent. Thank god it was a small fry.  
The ghost bat shot an ectoplasm blast at Ed, who dodged it easily. The ghost howled a battle cry and dove at Ed. Ed punched the ghost in the face, then took out an ectoplasm bomb and threw it at the ghost bat. The bat barely dodged it, then flew down the hall.  
“Ed! Report!” Mr. Spender said briskly through the walkie-talkie.  
“It has the power to destroy us all!” Ed said dramatically.  
“Ed!”  
“Weak, but zippy, sir.”  
“Understood,” Mr. Spender said as Isabel shot out of the club room. “Isabel’s on her way. Back her up.”  
Ed found signs of poltergeisting in the hallway and continued his search for the ghost. Isabel ran towards the stairwell to the second floor, but caught sight of the ghost halfway there. She didn’t have any communication devices to contact the club, but she ran for the ghost anyway. It ran through a hallway full of lockers and straight towards the new kid.  
Max looked up just in time to slam himself against the lockers as the ghost flew towards him. The ghost screeched to a halt and faced him, cornering him in front of the lockers.  
The ghost looked at him suspiciously, as if it knew a ghost was there but couldn’t see it. Isabel readied her blaster, but knew that it was too dangerous to shoot the bat ghost. It was too close to the new kid, and the blast could hurt him too.  
“Move away from him,” she told the ghost. The ghost ignored her and circled Max. Isabel shot a blast close enough to the ghost that it had second thoughts about Max and flew away. As soon as it left, Isabel ran forward, yanked Max by the arm, and threw him into an empty gym storage closet.  
“You’ll be safe in here!” she said quickly. “I’ll be back for you as soon as I can!”  
She blasted the door handle in ectoplasm so Max couldn’t open it and continued on her way.  
Max could hear a battle going on outside the closet, but it was slowly fading away as the conflict progressed farther away. He didn’t know what to do. That ghost could have killed him, but it didn’t. Could it sense that he was half-ghost? Should he help that girl fight? He’d never tried anything but parkour as a ghost, but maybe he could do something useful with his powers…  
Before he could make up his mind, his phone rang. It was one of his friend from Baxborough.  
“Hey, Doghouse, what’s shakin-”  
“BRO!” Doghouse yelled into the phone. “It’s been too long, bro. Sam said you’re all moved in and sending her mopey text messages.”  
“...they’re not mopey.”  
Max explained how a small, cheerful girl locked him in a closet.  
“Typical,” Doghouse responded. “Any way out?”  
Max wasn’t about to tell his friend about his ghost powers or the ghosts hanging around Mayview. He himself had to figure some stuff out about it first.  
“The door’s locked with some weird mechanism. I guess I’m just waiting for help now.”  
“What?! That’s not what we do. If there’s an obstacle, we find a way around it!” Doghouse reminded him.  
Max remembered what Johnny had told Max earlier. Why take the maze…  
There were no cameras in the closet. His ghost form had a bat. He just had to break the door, change back to human form, and no one would know the difference.  
“I can get out with the proper tool, Doghouse… Give me a minute…”

“I’m going ghost!” Max said, loud enough for himself but no one else to hear.  
A white ring transformed his body. His clothes changed, and his hair became white. He now held a baseball bat in his hand. He hit the door once.  
Wump.  
He tried again, harder.  
WUMP.  
The third time he hit the door it crashed open. He found himself in front of the giant bat spirit, which was now even angrier than he had seen before. It bared its teeth and prepared to pounce.  
Mr. Spender and Isaac, who had decided to join the fray, skidded around the corner and froze at the sight of Max facing the bat ghost.  
Isabel and Ed swerved into the hall at about the same time. Isabel aimed her blaster at the two of them.  
Max had to act fast. Both the bat ghost and the girl were about to attack him. He flew forward and hit the bat ghost head on with his bat before Isabel had a chance to fire her blaster.  
The ghost exploded into bits of ectoplasm. The explosion blew back the members of the club. Max was catapulted back into the closet. He hit the back wall and transformed back into his human version.  
When the debris cleared, Isabel realized the closet was the one where she had left the new kid.  
Oh no, she thought. Oh no, oh no. The ghost kid must have gotten into the closet to attack her classmate. What had happened to him?  
She ran into the closet to realize with a sigh of relief that the new kid was all right. He was rubbing the back of his head (he must have been hit in a sneak attack by the ghost kid), but he was otherwise unharmed.  
Isaac, on the other hand, realized exactly what had happened. The same thing had happened to him dozens of times. The new kid was definitely a halfa.  
Mr. Spender ran after Isabel to find Max.  
“Are you alright, Maxwell?” he asked.  
“I… yeah. Yeah, I’m alright.” Awesome. No one had noticed him change. His secret was safe.  
“Let’s get you to the club room. We should explain some things to you,” Mr. Spender said.  
“Yeah, yeah, that would be great. Thanks.”  
Mr. Spender and Isaac helped Max up and made sure he wasn’t too wobbly to get back to the club room. Isabel and Ed followed, guarding the group in case more ghosts showed up.


	5. The Activity Club and the New Kid - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're bringing back this AU with a short chapter! It will probably update until the most recent chapter is reached, since we don't know what information is important to the plot yet.  
> See you soon ;D

After making sure that Max was alright (no concussion symptoms, thank goodness), the club sat down, wondering where to begin. Mr. Spender started the conversation.  
“We don’t really know what ghosts are or how they came to be. They definitely have some origin in the deaths of people in our world, but they may have been warped into something different in the Ghost Zone,” he said.  
“The Ghost Zone?” Max asked.  
“It’s a realm different than our own. A sort of alternate reality where ghosts come from,” said Isaac, watching Max’s reactions intensely.  
“How did you find out about them if they’re from a different realm?”  
“Natural entrances to the ghost zone appear randomly. When ghosts started entering our world years ago, it became apparent,” said Isabel. “And now it’s our job to hunt them.”  
“So ghosts are evil…” Max said, paling.  
“Most of them, yes,” said Isabel again. “But sometimes we ally ourselves with them for the greater good.”  
“Ah,” said Max, feeling a bit better about himself.  
“So Mr. Spender formed the Ghostketeers to protect the school!” said Ed proudly.  
“The Paranatural Activity Club!” Mr. Spender insisted. “Or the Activity Club, for short.”  
“But everyone calls it the Ghostketeers.”  
“Quiet, Ed,” said Mr. Spender, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Anyway, Maxwell, we’d like to invite you to become a part of this club and help us fight ghosts.”  
“Why me?” Max asked.  
“Because you seem to have a proclivity for attracting them. We want to keep you safe, and if you continue attracting ghosts, you’ll need to learn to fight them,” said Mr. Spender.  
“Also, we can use you as bait to get ghosts where we want them,” said Isaac, smirking.  
“ISAAC.”  
Max jumped up and moved quickly towards the door.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna have to think about this later… maybe…not…”  
“Wait, Maxwell-“  
But Max had already left the clubroom. Mr. Spender sighed.  
“Isabel, Ed, go after him and give him a weapon. He may need it. Give him your contact information, too.”  
“Right, sir!” Isabel and Ed said together. They hurried out the door.

“CRIME OF ALL CRIMES!” said Suzy, looking out the window of the Journalism Club room. “Max ignores my invitation to join us, and then starts flitting about with the Activity Club?! And they’re exchanging numbers?!”  
“Suzy…”  
“Oh, I get it… He’s just infiltrating them to do some muckraking… yeah…”  
“Suzy!”  
“Collin, Dimitri, this demands an investigation!”  
“SUZY!” Collin said. “You can’t blame him! After what you said happened in your history class-“  
“But he’d be the perfect way to get a ghost near us for an interview! Or at least get us a weapon or two!”  
“He could be in danger,” said Dimitri calmly, his face shadowed.  
“Because we aren’t in danger every day?” she said. “You can’t get cold feet on me, guys. This could be our club’s big scoop. And I’m not backing down.”  
With that, Suzy called an end to the club meeting.

Max scooted back towards the convenience store. He jumped at every noise and swerved at every change in the shadows. It took him even longer to get home than it had to get to school, even with the ghostly escapades that had ensued.  
He got home to find his dad and his sister having a lightsaber fight. Dad Puckett looked up from the battle and gave Max a shaky, but relieved grin.  
“Hey, Buddy Bear!”  
“Max!” Zoey said, dropping her light saber to run up and hug her brother. “What took you so long? We were- did you know that ghosts exist? You could have been in trouble! You could have-“  
“Hey, I’m fine,” Max said, though he was still hugging Zoey. “Everything is ok.”  
Dad Puckett dropped his lightsaber too to hug his children. Then he stepped back and ruffled Max’s hair.  
“How was school?” he asked.  
Max contemplated all that had happened today. Crazy teachers, crazy students, crazy ghosts…  
“It was pretty average, I guess,” he said.  
The Pucketts went upstairs to eat dinner and then get ready for bed.


	6. Max and the Midnight Visitor - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets PJ and Lefty and learns that he's a halfa.

The clock blinked 11:54 PM in an eerie green light. It was a silent night. Everything was deathly still.  
A ghost slowly faded through the ceiling, arms spread wide and welcoming towards the bed below him where one of the new inhabitants of the house slept. The ghost leaned down, yanked off the covers, and yelled, “I AM THE BOX GHOST-“  
The ghost was so focused on introducing himself that he realized too late that the figure sleeping in the bed was not the new inhabitant at all. In fact, it was just some pillows thrown together with a baseball cap. A figure launched itself at the ghost from behind and got the ghost in a chokehold.  
“Haunt ME, will you!?” said Max, struggling to keep on his feet at the ghost floated higher.   
“MERCY, MERCY! I don’t want to die again!” said the ghost.   
“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” Max hissed.  
“I’m PJ, the Box Ghost! I live here!”  
“…there’s a ghost for boxes?”  
“It wasn’t my idea, ok?”  
Max sighed.  
“OK, PJ, I’m gonna let go of you, but when I do, I need you to-“  
Max’s ghost sense went off. There was someone else in the room.  
He thrust his elbow back, trying to catch the ghost off-guard, hoping they hadn’t already gone intangible. His body turned slightly, and Max was able to see the ghost of a disembodied hand.   
“Oh, that is so cliché!” he got out, before the hand punched him in the gut.   
Max flew back, hitting his head against the wall.  
“You’re dead!” Max cried. “I’m going ghost!”   
Max’s body transformed. His hair and eyes changed color. His pajamas changed into his hoodie and baseball cap, and his baseball bat appeared in his hand. Max stood up, raising the bat in front of him like a sword. The hand ghost stilled.   
“Woah! You’re a ghost too?!” asked PJ, awestruck.   
“Sure, you could say that…” Max said, advancing on the hand.   
The hand ghost made a series of motions at PJ, then began to face Max.   
“Lefty, be cool! If this guy’s a halfa…” PJ trailed off.  
“I’m a what?” asked Max. PJ grabbed the hand ghost (Lefty) pulled it back.   
“A halfa! Half living boy, half ghost?” PJ said.  
“That… seems to be a good description of me, yes.”  
PJ floated a few feet from Max, now looking more incredulous than frightened.   
“That’s so cool!” he beamed. “I wish I was half alive. I’ve been dead since… I can’t really remember when.”  
“Have you been stuck in pajamas the whole time? Is that why you’re name’s PJ?”   
“I was named PJ before I died…”  
“I guess that makes sense… why would a box ghost be called PJ if he was PJ-themed? Speaking of which, why don’t you have a box-themed name? Wait, you were already named PJ, why are you box-themed then? Why-“  
“I don’t make the rules,” PJ muttered. “I just have box powers.”   
“What the heck are box powers?”  
Suddenly, Max’s ghost sense went off again, this time stronger than the last. A hissing sound filled the room. Max backed up against PJ and Lefty, who didn’t appear to be making the noise, to protect them.   
“What’s that?” he asked. PJ peeked around Max.   
“That’s just ol’ hissin’ Pete,” said PJ.   
“Is he dangerous?” asked Max, aiming his bat at the ghost he now saw in the corner of the room.   
“Oh, no, he’s not dangerous.”  
Max lowered his bat.  
“He just alerts us when there’s a dangerous ghost around.”  
Max put his bat back up.   
Hissin’ Pete was looking down, as if he could see something on the floor below. Max’s ghost sense went off again, giving off another massive wave of energy. There was something down there.   
“Ok,” Max said. “We’re going down there to figure out what’s going on. But I’m going to need to change back. If my family sees me…”  
He glared at PJ and Lefty.   
“Don’t you dare tell them, or ANYONE, about me being a halfa. Understand?”  
PJ nodded. Lefty seemed to agree.   
Max changed back into a human, and the three crept outside the room.


	7. Max and the Midnight Visitor - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max fights the midnight visitor, and someone else learns of his halfa nature.

“So, PJ. Have you been dead for long?” Max whispered as the trio moved along the second floor and down the stairs to the first.   
“…Too long,” PJ said solemnly.   
“Are you planning to… pass on soon?”  
“I don’t really have a choice in it,” PJ said.   
“Yeah? And… did you have a choice? In becoming a ghost?” Max asked.  
“I… I don’t remember. I was just alive one day, and dead the next,” he said, looking at Max. “Why do you want to know?”  
“My mom...” said Max quietly. “If I could talk to…”   
Max’s ghost sense went off again as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Max looked around PJ, saw something humongous, and shoved himself and the two ghosts backwards into the staircase again.   
“YO, YO, YO, BACK THE FLIP UP!” Max hissed.   
“Why? What’s wrong-“  
“SHHHH!”  
Max quieted PJ, then scuttled around the island holding the cash register. The ghost in the store was enormous and had a frog/whale look about it. Max doubted he could beat it in a fight, in either human or ghost form. His human form didn’t even have a weapon. Stupid!  
The ghost creature walked up to the frozen section of the corner store, its reflection looming in the glass. It sniffed and raised a hand to get a better look at itself.  
“Is it looking at its own reflection?”  
Max jumped. He hadn’t realized PJ had floated over beside him with Lefty in tow. The ghost creature lumbered away from the glass, its hand outstretched. As it left, a mirror replica of the creature followed it.   
Oh, great, now there were TWO ghosts to fight, thought Max.  
The ghost creature proceeded to eat the reflection replica.   
Yep, time to call for help, thought Max.

Isabel Guerra, otherwise known as the Red Huntress, woke up with a start as her phone went off. She fumbled for her bedside lamp’s light switch and flipped it on, illuminating her favorite dog poster. She pressed the phone to her ear.  
“Yeah?”  
“Hey, Isabel, it’s Max. We met earlier… yesterday,” said Max.  
“I recall. Vaguely,” she said grumpily.   
“Yes, well, I was just wondering how you felt about giant amphibian ghost monsters because there is one in my house and I need help please help.”  
Isabel shot up in bed.  
“Easy, easy,” she said, her voice softer now. Adrenaline was now racing through her. Her itch to fight needed to be scratched. “Ghosts are dangerous, but just stay put. What’s your address?”  
Max told her. Isabel wrote it down and leapt out of bed.   
“We’re on our way. Stay safe,” she said. 

Max looked up from the phone call to find PJ frozen in terror.   
“Oh, no, it’s coming this way! Why is it coming this way?” he moaned.   
“I’ve got backup coming,” Max whispered. “Let’s just run upstairs-“  
“No! We’ll be seen!”  
“Alright, then…”  
Max clambered over the island, not nearly as stealthily as he would have liked.   
“Max!” PJ whispered.  
“Follow me!” he whispered back. “We can get away-“  
The automatic doors opened. Max had backed into them.   
The ghost creature whirled around, its face twisted into a snarl.   
“Rrrra human? Brave… to come so close…” it grumbled. It circled near Max. “RrrI suppose you’ve come to finish me off?”  
“N-not unless you give me a reason to!” Max said, though it came out as a squeak.   
The ghost cracked a wicked smirk.   
“A weakling… you’ll do nicely for my meal…”  
Max barely dodged the ghost in time as it lunged at him. He sped across the aisles, while the ghost kept pace with him on the other end.   
“Tell me, human, are you in league with the others?” the ghost said. He and Max had come to the end of the store. Max could either choose to meet the ghost in combat or run back towards PJ.   
“What others?” asked Max, desperately trying to come up with a plan.  
The ghost picked up a jug of water.   
“The sunglasses human?” the ghost hissed. “The Red Huntress?”  
He lobbed the jug at Max. It landed feet from him, splashing water everywhere. Max caught the jug as it bounced to him, but suddenly, it was covered in dozens of smaller versions of him, flopping and bubbling around his hands. He dropped the jug, screaming.   
“Ha! A ghost making HUMANS fight a human! A glorious reversal!” the ghost laughed.   
Max couldn’t stand the humiliation of doing nothing while this ghost taunted him. He couldn’t keep running. Max picked up a soup can and chucked it at the ghost. The ghost looked up and barely dodged the can, which shattered part of a glass door in the frozen section of the store. With the creature distracted, Max grabbed a plunger on the end of the shelf and ran forward. He dropped to his knees, slid underneath the ghost, and whacked it with the plunger, cracking the appliance in half.   
Max’s halted his slide and tried to get onto his feet, but the ghost used its momentum from being hit to turn around and slam Max headfirst into the glass. As Max got his bearings, he heard PJ yelling.   
“No! Lefty! Let the uglies kill each other, you beautiful fool!”  
As the whale-frog ghost made to bash Max’s head against the glass again, Lefty flew at it, getting the creature’s attention. It narrowed its eyes.  
“Away,” it mumbled, casting a hand toward Lefty.  
A reflection of Lefty flew from the glass, tackling Lefty to the ground. Max’s ears were ringing. Blood was dripping down his nose, and he tasted it in his mouth. He heard growling around him. Outside the window, a green glow lit up the night.   
The whale-frog ghost shielded its eyes and looked for the source of the light. A swirling green portal had opened, Max saw, and a massive, snake-like ghost come out of it. Its elongated form never completely left the portal, but huge rolls of its body broke the surface and curved towards the store. The snake-ghost pointed its head at Max, its blue and red eyes blinking, glaring at him.   
Suddenly, it whipped its head in the opposite direction, snarled, and pulled its body back into the portal, which closed as soon as the snake-ghost disappeared. Max was nearly positive he had hallucinated the thing, but he remembered the whale-frog ghost had seen it too. In fact, it was still distracted by the encounter. Max had a shot of getting out of this fight alive.   
“I’m going ghost!” he said, hoping he sounded more ferocious than he had before. He transformed, and before the whale-frog ghost could realize what he had done, Max yanked his bat out and slammed it into the ghost. The ghost staggered back. Max flew forward to hit it again but stopped cold as soon as he could see behind it.   
Ed, one of the members of the Activity Club, stood at the end of the aisle, a mix of confusion and horror on his face. Max guessed it had nothing to do with the giant whale-frog spirit in front of him.   
“You’re a…” Ed began.   
“HALFA!” roared the ghost. “And you use your powers to vanquish me?! How pathetic!”  
The ghost turned to Ed.   
“Choose your last and second-to-last words, interloper. You will die as the halfa dies,” it said.   
Ed steeled himself, stealing a last glance a Max, then grinned.   
“I’ve got 80 pounds of face-breaking human muscle standing between you and oblivion, not to mention there’s an irate high-tech girl outside likely to be HALF as merciful with you as I’m NOT gonna be. So! I need you to choose: are we gonna do this the easy way, or the I KILL YOU way?” he said.  
The ghost snarled.  
“You will BOTH die at my hands!”  
Suddenly, Lefty, who had successfully beaten his right-handed opponent, flew into the whale-frog ghost in a sucker punch. The whale-frog ghost stumbled back.   
“YOU DARE?” he wailed.   
“NO!” yelled PJ, scooping up Lefty and flying off. He barely got out of range of the other ghost, turned to face it, and ended up with living reflections coming out of his eyes.   
“OH GAWD THIS DIDN’T HAVE TO HAPPEN!” he cried.   
While the whale-frog ghost was distracted, Ed quickly grabbed the laser gun at his side and aimed it at the ghost. He fired once, enveloping the ghost in an ectoplasm net. The ghost screamed as it electrocuted him and fell to the floor.  
Ed pulled out a thermos from his other side before the ghost could get up and again aimed at it. A beam of light shot out, surrounding the ghost and sucking it into the thermos. Ed capped the thermos, and returned it to his side. He looked at Max. Max gulped.   
“Are you gonna do that to me too, then?” he asked.   
“Are you a ghost?” asked Ed, ignoring Max’s question for now.   
“I’m… a halfa. At least, that’s what ghosts have been calling me.”  
“I’ve never heard of that,” said Ed. “Explain it to me.”  
“I’m half human, half ghost. I- I don’t know how it works” said Max shakily.   
Ed contemplated Max, then shook his head.   
“I’m not going to use the Spender Thermos on you,” he said.   
“I- the what Thermos?”   
“The Spender Thermos. Mr. Spender invented it.”  
“Oh.”  
Max paused.   
“If you’re not going to kill me, then please don’t tell anybody about this either. I- I swear I didn’t want this. It just happened. I’m not trying to hurt anybody,” he said quietly.   
Ed was quiet. Max was afraid Ed would go back on his word to not suck him into the Thermos, but Ed nodded.   
“I won’t tell anyone,” he said. He looked back towards the door. “I have to get going or else Isabel’ll come in. But… we need to talk. Alone. Meet me at school tomorrow.”  
Max sighed in relief, and he untensed as if his spine had been frozen and was now defrosting.   
“Ed, thank you-“  
“Don’t mention it. Just… stay safe, ok?” he said. He looked behind Max. “Do you want me to get rid of them too, or-?”  
Max followed Ed’s line of sight to find Lefty shielding PJ, who was cowering.   
“No, they’re… friends,” said Max.   
“Alright. Have a good night,” said Ed. He gave Max a small smile and ran out the automatic doors. Max, PJ, and Lefty were silent as they watched him leave. PJ looked at Max incredulously.   
“We’re your friends?” he asked.   
“Yeah, I mean, you saved me, too,” said Max. “We have each other’s backs. I guess that makes us friends.”  
PJ smiled. He looked out at Ed as he and Isabel rode off on a hoverboard.  
“I like him,” he said simply.   
“Yeah,” said Max. “I do, too.”


	8. Max, Isaac, and the Secret Shortcut - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of ghost stuff in this chapter, sorry! But now Max knows who Ozone is.

“I guess I have a new ghost power now!” Max said to PJ. He had transformed again that morning, only to find he was able to do something he hadn’t been able to do the night before.

“I guess I am a hero now, huh?” grinned Max.

“I mean, historically that’s a villainish ability…” said PJ. 

“Well, then,” Max said, transforming back into a human. “This villain’s gotta go evil on over to school. Goodbye, men!” 

Max didn’t hear PJ’s awful reply. He greeted his father on the way down the stairs, only to find one of the boys from the day before buying something from the store. Max tensed. Had Ed told him anything?

“YOU!” they yelled at the same time.

“Max!” yelled the boy.

“You!” yelled Max. 

“…Isaac.”

“Yes!”

“Is this a new friend, Max?” asked Dad Puckett.

“In the loose sense of the word, sure.”

 

“…It’s ok to have standards you know.”

“I’m right here,” said Isaac.

Max hopped over the counter, and he and Isaac left the store. 

“So, did you come to my house because Ed and Isabel sent you?” Max asked cautiously.

“What? No, I- this is your house?”

Max breathed a sigh of relief. Ed, at least, hadn’t spilled his secret.

“Why would Ed and Isabel send me?” asked Isaac, biting into his semi-vegan chew.

“Shenanigans happened last night.”

“Ah. Ghost shenanigans?”

“Yup.” Max sighed. “I just wish people would tell me what’s going on in this town.”

“Man, join the club,” Isaac huffed. 

“Why? Will that help?” asked Max.

“No, I meant- like, the metaphorical club of having to figure things out on your own… No, joining the club won’t help you. Not really.” 

“Oh. I thought learning was half your club’s purpose though?” said Max. 

“I mean, in theory,” said Isaac. “Mr. Spender isn’t the best teacher, not to mention there’s a lot of secret keeping going on. Plus, Ed only likes what Isabel likes, and Isabel only likes fighting ghosts.”

“They’re close then? Ed and Isabel?”

“The closest.”

If secret keeping was second nature, maybe Ed wouldn’t tell Isabel about him being half ghost. Then again, if they were close enough… could Max trust Ed? Did he have to worry about Isaac now? Isaac was monologuing about being left out of stuff and how life was unfair. Max decided to let him be for the moment. 

Isaac suddenly paused, looking deep in thought. Then he turned to Max and smiled.

“I have a proposition for you, Max.”

Oh God, what had Max gotten himself into?

“Mr. Spender wants you to join the club. If you join it and get some answers for me, I can get you information that I myself am only privy to.”

“Like what?”

Isaac seemed to consider something, then smirked. 

“You’ll see. It’ll come in handy. C’mon, let’s get to school. We can take my secret shortcut!”

Isaac hopped the barrier at the edge of the hill and began to make his way downhill. 

“…isn’t school the other way?” asked Max.

“Why, yes, it is. Now, come on!”

After getting back on the road, Isaac reached into his backpack and pulled out a map. 

“Isaac, this town has like two roads. Are you lost already?” joked Max. 

“Nah, this is the Infi-Map. It helps me get anywhere I want in the Ghost Zone.”

“The what now?”

Two figures stepped out from behind the fence. Isaac quickly stashed the map inside his backpack. Max stepped forward to meet Ollie and Johnny, who quickly insulted him and then made him feel vaguely uncomfortable. Isaac looked irritated.

“Do you know these guys, Max?” Isaac asked. He seemed to be itching to pull out his map again. 

“Hey there, buddy! Long time, no see! Ever. Who the heck are you?” snarled Johnny. “Don’t you point your hair at me-!”

Max held Johnny back from attacking Isaac. 

“We should get going,” Isaac said. 

“How about we beat you both up first for because?” Johnny said, advancing on the two. 

“…You must be joking-“ Isaac said, starting to roll his eyes.

“NOPE! He’s serious, let’s MOVE!” Max yelped. His first instinct was to go ghost, but he couldn’t do it with this many people around, especially with a member of the Activity Club present. He turned to Isaac. 

“Boost me!” he said, clambering on top of him. 

“What? Ok-“

Max launched himself over the fence and landed with a thump in the yard on the other side. 

“…Oh, shoot, I just ditched Isaac.”

Suddenly, the fence disappeared. Isaac jumped through the space while Johnny and Ollie looked on flabbergasted. Then the fence reappeared, leaving the two bullies stuck behind it. 

“What was that?” Max gasped. 

“Quit gawking, and follow me!” 

Max followed Isaac out of the yard. Isaac checked to make sure no one was around. He motioned Max onward, and they nearly crossed safely to the street when a ghost lunged in front of them. 

“HALT!” it yelled. “You court consumption, unless you want to cross my bridge. In which case you need to answer two of my three riddles correctly.

The sphinx-like ghost sat tall and poised. Isaac rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, what’s the first riddle?”

“What has 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs in the afternoon, and 3 legs in the evening?” it asked quickly, smirking. 

“Man.”

“It’s man.”

“WRONG!” the ghost screeched. “It’s that guy,” he said, pointing to another ghost floating nearby. 

Isaac sighed. 

“Max, loop around while I spraybottle this sucker.” 

“But I want to hear the second riddle-“

Isaac shoved Max into the yard they had come from closed the gate behind him. 

“ISAAC! THIS IS THE OPPOSITE OF LOOPING AROUND!”

“I’m sure you can get out somehow!” said Isaac. 

“Hey! New kid!” Johnny yelled from the other side of the fence. “What are you doing creeping in people’s yards?”

“I take it you still want to fight me?” asked Max, staring at Johnny’s eye through the hole in the fence it had found. 

“On a scale of yes to no: yes.”

Max looked around the yard. No handholds or footholds. No ladders. Maybe he could make the fence go intangible? Had he accidentally done that earlier? He had to get out of Johnny’s sight. 

Max worked his way around the hole in the fence, ensuring Johnny couldn’t see him. 

“I’m going ghost,” he whispered. 

“Hey, you got a flashlight or something?” Johnny asked as Max transformed. “I don’t do Morse code! Why you gotta play hard to beat up?”

Max turned invisible and flew out of the yard. Once he was out of Johnny and Ollie’s range, he set himself down and transformed back. That was a close one. 

Max proceeded to be struck in the face by a high-velocity cell phone coming out of a school bus.

Max tried to run after the bus, but was too slow. It wasn’t like he could go ghost in front of a bunch of kids from his school either. The phone started ringing. He answered it. 

“Do any ACTIVITIES lately, Max?”

“Suzy! Of course it was you!” Max hollered into the phone. “Why did you just try to kill me?!”

“Well, I’m about as sorry for denting your forehead as you are for ditching journalism club yesterday. Which was… very sorry, I assume?” 

“I DON’T WANT TO JOIN YOUR DANG CLUB!”

“Ok, but I will literally pay you for money on the OTHER club you joined. You know. The Activity Club? I will pay you for Activity Club information.”

“No, I didn’t-I didn’t join or anything, just- LEAVE ME ALONE, OK, SUZY?”

“Haha, squirm, you mole!”

Max proceeded to be nearly destroyed by Johnny, who plowed into him from behind. 

“Hey, man, you best pop off!” Max stuttered, recovering from the attack. “I’ve got a bad attitude, and I know where your knees are!”

“GRAAAAAHAHaha, I’m just messing with you, dude.”

Johnny was not actually messing with him and proceeded to steal Max’s scooter from his backpack. 

Man, Max needed that scooter if he couldn’t use his ghost powers to get to school! He took off after Johnny. 

“JOHNNY!” he yelled. 

“THUG LIFE!” Johnny yelled back. He threw himself into the street, making the school bus swerve around him. Max’s path was blocked by the bus as Johnny sped away. He couldn’t go   
ghost in front of everyone to get through the bus. He had one option. 

“Suzy, are you there?” he said, picking up the phone again.

“Always!”

“I need you to open the emergency window across from you, really wide!”

Suzy shot off towards the other end of the bus. “Like this?”

Max dove through the bus, tumbled across the aisle, and sprang up on the other side. He threw Suzy’s cell phone back at her, then jumped out the window, hoping there would be no consequences for his actions. 

Max landed outside the bus and took off in a run. Johnny was speeding down the hill, getting too far out of his reach. He jumped a river, only to see Mr. Garcia floating down it. That probably wouldn’t come back later. Max had one shot at retrieving his scooter. 

“I’m going ghost!” he said. He launched himself into the air and began to fly towards Johnny. He yanked his baseball bat towards him, tugging with all his might. His new magnet powers   
swung into action, pulling the scooter out from underneath Johnny. Johnny fell, cracking his head on a rock, and coming to a stop facing away from Max. 

“Oh, my god, I killed him,” Max gasped. 

“Wouldn’t it be ironic to be killed by a ghost?” said a voice to his left. Max turned and saw Isaac heading toward him. Max froze. 

“I mean, I didn’t mean to-“

“He’s not dead. There’d be a ghost. And you aren’t a full ghost, are you now?”

Isaac smirked. Max blanched.

“You know?” he whispered.

Isaac smirked. 

“I always knew.”

“So what are you gonna do now? Kill me?”

“Well, now, that’d be a little hypocritical now, wouldn’t it? Now, duck!” Max ducked in time to see the sphinx ghost soar over his head. It landed in front of Max and Isaac, and Isaac faced it down. He smiled at it maliciously, then transformed. His hair slicked back and became white. A cape was added to his wardrobe. Max was now facing Isaac Ozone, the first ghost he’d met in Mayview. 

“You’re-“ Max gasped. 

“O-Ozone!” squeaked the sphinx ghost. “I-I didn’t know- I’m so sorry! I’ll be going now!”

It slinked off quickly. Max just stared at Isaac. 

“You’re a halfa, too,” he said. 

“Yeah, and I can teach you a whole lot, if you get me answers from the Activity Club,” said Isaac. “Now, let’s get to school. His friend will be coming soon, and we don’t want to be seen like this when he gets here.” 

Hesitantly, Max transformed back to normal, then followed Isaac Ozone to his secret shortcut.


	9. Max, Isaac, and the Secret Shortcut - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More ghost shenanigans! End of Chapter 3

“So just ask him those questions, and I’ll give you some training with your ghost powers, ok?”

“Sounds good.”

Max and Isaac, who had switched out of his ghost form and was now holding the Infi-Map, walked up to a decrepit building which was leaning precariously towards them. 

“Lo! The Slanted Manse! Herein lies our shortcut!” Isaac beamed.

“Yeah, about that. You mentioned something earlier. A Ghost Zone?” Max asked.

The two stepped inside. Isaac was about to answer Max’s question when a silhouette shadowed them. 

“Master! Have you succeeded-?”

A ghost stepped in front of them and stopped speaking. Its cabby and coat reminded Max of a doorman, but it was also literally a man shaped like a door with a doorknob for a face. 

“Young Master Isaac! I was… expecting someone else…” said the ghost. 

“Max, this is the shortcut! Shortcut, Max!” Isaac said, grinning at the ghost. 

“You refer to me by my function. How… human,” the ghost mumbled. 

“Oh, I, uh, didn’t mean anything by that, Doorman,” Isaac apologized.

“His name is Doorman? Doesn’t that in and of itself refer to him by his function?”

“Can it, Max.”

While Max pondered the implications of a doorman who was also a man-door being named Doorman, Doorman waxed poetic about his existence being a secret and also how Isaac shouldn’t have underestimated his actions. When Max came out of his stupor, he saw Isaac hugging Doorman and was very confused because he hadn’t been paying attention to their conversation.

“I’ve got the map right here!” said Isaac. 

“And I, the door,” said Doorman. 

Doorman opened his jacket, which was shaped like a door, to reveal a swirling, foggy mass of green. Max started. 

“We’re going through THAT?” he asked, horrified. 

“Yup! We’re taking a shortcut through the Ghost Zone. It’s the dimension opposite ours, where the ghosts come from,” said Isaac. “The Infi-Map will take us directly to a portal that’s open in the club room at school.”

“I’m gonna be sick.”

“Stop being a baby, and come on. I’ll go first.”

Isaac stepped through the door and disappeared. 

“Oh, my God, I’m gonna die,” said Max, but he really didn’t have time to fly to school, and he wasn’t about to try now that he knew the Activity Club protected it. He stepped towards the portal. 

“A moment, friend human,” said Doorman. “I’m afraid our mutual friend’s introduction didn’t quite take. You were… Young Master…?”

“Call me Max.”

“I must discuss something serious with you, Max,” Doorman started. “I am in hiding, for my own and other’s sake. Can you promise to keep my location a secret?”

A dark shadow emerged from the ground and overpowered Max before he realized what was happening. He shook his head, and whatever had possessed him grinned. 

“I’d laugh, but I didn’t end up with the sense of humor,” said the ghost, in Max’s voice.

To say Doorman was terrified was an understatement. He knew who had possessed Max.

“Your return means nothing, schemer. My master does not fear broken gods,” Doorman stuttered out. 

“She should. Would if she could.”

“Arrogance. Your power is nothing to be afraid of. Riddles and word games.”

“I wasn’t referring to my faction, though you do underestimate us.” Max’s possessed form chuckled. “TWO halfas? Both in Mayview? That’s rich. You be seeing me around soon, Doorman.”

Something rippled across Max’s face as the shadow came out of him and dropped through the floor again. Max blinked. 

“Sorry, I spaced out for a bit there. Did you say something?”

“N-no, please, go ahead,” said Doorman.

Max could tell something had happened. Maybe Doorman had realized he was a halfa? No other ghosts had seemed terrified of that. It must’ve been something else weird. Max pushed through the portal and into the ghost soon.   
Max nearly fell, but was caught by the zero gravity of the Ghost Zone. He couldn’t move forward without something to propel him, but Isaac was close enough to grab his hand. 

“Jeez, took you long enough,” Isaac said. “Now, time to head to school.”

Still holding onto Max, Isaac picked pointed to a place on the map with his other hand. A light enveloped the two boys, and just as Isaac snatched the map back, they zoomed into the Ghost Zone. 

Max could barely comprehend what was happening. Whatever green light they were enveloped in illuminated tons of swirling paths, each leading to different doors and portals. Small ghosts with no clear shape whizzed by, cackling and howling. Mostly though, everything was an empty expanse, like what Max imagined outer space would be like. The map tugged them towards a portal nearby, and soon the boys had gone through the portal to the club room, which closed behind them as soon as they entered. 

“So, Doorman can generate a whole new world?” asked Max, still shaking from the ride.

“No, the Ghost Zone always existed. He just happens to be able to create a portal to get to it,” said Isaac, putting the Infi-Map in his backpack. 

“Are there other portals then?” asked Max.

“Yeah. There are natural portals, like the one we came in, that open up randomly, and there are permanent ones, like Doorman’s.”

“So did we just get lucky with this portal or-“

Max’s face was suddenly slammed into by a door being opened by Mr. Spender, who was having a heated discussion on the phone. 

“Hide!” Isaac hissed, dragging Max behind the couch in the club room. 

“Why? Shouldn’t we be leaving?” Max asked, but he hid anyway. 

“If the Cousinhood wants to drag their greasy trench coats all over MY town, the least they could do is habeas a gosh dang corpus!!...Excuse YOUR language, Texas!” Mr. Spender was shouting.

“Mr. Walker? Darn, this is all Greek to me…” said Isaac.

“Pretty sure that was Latin,” said Max. “Hey, Isaac, did you know that eavesdropping is a small act of violence?”

“SHHHHH!”

“There aren’t any dangerous ghosts in Mayview. I don’t see why this warranted a phone call. It’s bad enough seeing you ever night-“

“WELL, I DO DECLARE!” Max yelled, jumping up dramatically. 

Mr. Spender screamed. Isaac facepalmed. 

“How did you two get in here?!” asked Mr. Spender.

“Through the door, man,” Max said. 

Isaac punched Max in the arm. 

“Um, that was… exactly what it sounded like, I suppose,” said Mr. Spender sheepishly. “Are you alright, Maxwell?” 

“Yeah, Isaac’s fists are like wet bagels.”

“…I meant about last night.”

“Oh, yeah. That was alright too,” Max said, nodding emphatically. 

“Well, I’m glad no one was hurt,” said Mr. Spender. 

“I don’t know about that. You should see the other guy! He’s in a thermos now,” said Max seriously. 

“Oh! The Spender thermos worked then, I presume?”

“Yuh-huh. You sent me home to a house full of ghosts, by the way,” Max said. 

“I tried to warn you, and I sent you with the phone number of my best fighter-“ (Isaac huffed) “so you can’t really blame me,” said Mr. Spender. “But you two seem to be friends now, I hope?”

“In the loose sense of the word, sure.”

“Wow, Isaac. Rude.”

“That’s spectactical!” said Mr. Spender. “Quads again means squads again! You’ve decided to join the club then, right, Maxwell?”

“Oh, totally,” said Max. “But I have a few questions first.”

Isaac smirked behind his hand. 

“Of course,” said Mr. Spender.

“Awesome, first question: What’s a good place to learn about ghost stuff?”

“You’re looking at him! It. Whatever place I’m in. Is a good place. Because of me,” said Mr. Spender.

“No, I mean like, besides you,” said Max, glancing at Isaac, who gave a small nod. 

“I mean, I had a small, personal collection of volumes written by ghost experts, but they were all eaten a short time ago…”

“ISABEL!” Isaac shouted angrily. 

“Um, ok then. Question two: Who do you work for?”

“The government-”

Isaac gasped dramatically. 

“-because I am a public school teacher.”

Isaac made a face.

“These are some strange questions, Max. Especially for a beginner,” said Mr. Spender. 

“I think his questions make sense,” said Isaac. “I know I wouldn’t want to work for some evil syndicate.”

“If I worked for an organization, they would be entirely for good,” Mr. Spender said simply. 

“Then why deny their existence? I’ve seen Mr. Walker, and those weird guys in suits-“ said Isaac. 

“Isaac I know you’re very frustrated, and I feel very [bad] about that but [I am forbidden] to [discuss such matters] with [you until you forego your friendship with the storm ghost].”

Max wondered why Mr. Spender was muttering “Ellipsis” under his breath every so often and obscuring his sentences. Isaac and Mr. Spender started arguing about information Isaac was allowed to have. Max thought this club would definitely be a positive learning environment. 

The door shot open, and Isabel and Ed, with various digits and facial features missing, marched in. 

“Morning patrol, reporting in!” announced Isabel. 

“Edward, where is your face?” Mr. Spender asked. 

“Oh, it got erased by a ghost. I’m still missing some fingers,” said Isabel.

“…How is he breathing?”

“…Pores?”

“Oh, my God, I’m going to DIE,” said Max. 

“Don’t we all-“

“SHUT UP, ISAAC!”

“Now, Max, I understand how you feel. You’re anxious about ghosts. I get it,” said Mr. Spender.

Meanwhile, Isabel was “helping” Isaac by attacking him with bandages for his face, which had been scratched during the fight with Ollie and the sphinx ghost. 

“But it’s exciting, isn’t it?” Mr. Spender continued. “Ghosts are scary, but you have the ability to fight them and make a difference in the world! You can save people from what they fear most! So join the club, and you’ll be a sort of superhero to everyone!”

Max looked at Isaac, who was covered in bandages. Isaac shrugged. 

“Fine, I’ll stick around,” said Max.

“Yes! New member! We’re gonna have to spar, Max!” said Isabel.

Ed gained his face back, and gave Max a small smile. He hadn’t told Max’s secret to anyone. Max felt relieved. The school bell rang. 

“Ah, the bell. I’ll write you a late pass,” said Mr. Spender. “Where’s my pen?”

“Hey, Mr. Spender, here’s that thermos for you,” Isabel said, throwing the Spender thermos on his desk. 

“Please be careful with those!” said Mr. Spender, catching the rolling thermos and setting it nicely on his desk. “We don’t need any ghosts getting out, ESPECIALLY in the school.”

“We also have one from last night at Max’s house. We got a whale-frog.”

“Ah, ok?”

“I have one more question before I go,” said Max, taking up his backpack. “Are you more likely to find a ghost where it died, or where she was buried? Or elsewhere?”

“To our knowledge, they appear in the Ghost Zone and sometimes find their way into our world, usually going to where they died,” said Mr. Spender. 

“Thanks. Later.”

“…Yes.”

Max left. He had been pretty obvious about his intentions, but if he had a chance of getting his mom back, he had to know.


	10. The Activity Club and the Ghost Train - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter! I had to plan this chapter out and find a way to cut out parts that weren't as relevant to the AU. Thanks for understanding!

An ominous spirit roamed through the Ghost Zone, looking for the key to his success.  
\-------------------  
The Box Ghost (a.k.a. PJ) surreptitiously got Max’s attention to stop the Corner Store from being shoplifted. PJ hailed Max as a great hero.  
\-------------------  
Isabel practiced her aim with her spectral weapons. Upon missing the target by nine centimeters, her grandfather yelled at her. She responded by claiming her partnership with a certain ghost meant she didn’t need to be perfect. Books had been a bad influence on Isabel, her grandfather decided. Isabel retreated to go play video games with Ed.  
\-------------------  
Mr. Spender went to bed, only to wake up in a dream world. He met with his superiors, Mr. Walker and Boss Leader. Boss Leader suggested an internal investigation to ensure that her Activity Consortium was the only ghost fighting group needed to keep Mayview safe. The meeting disbanded, with Mr. Spender angrier than when he entered it.


	11. The Activity Club and the Ghost Train - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE I SWEAR. School's just been CRAZY busy.  
> I WILL see this story through to the end, but I have to do it after ever chapter in Pnat is finished so I know what to include.   
> Hopefully, I can update fairly consistently until Chapter 4 is done. Sorry for the wait!

Isabel met up with Max as he entered school. Isaac had waved hello and continued on his way. Max didn’t know how to feel about his companion being half-ghost like he was, especially when Isaac seemed to have such a swayed moral compass. Then again, maybe Isaac COULD teach him things about his powers. Max hadn’t had much practice with them. They brought back memories of his mom. He didn’t need those clouding up his mind. 

“How’s it going newbie?” Isabel asked.

“Can’t complain,” Max said. Isabel smirked, eyeing the bags under Max’s eyes.

“Let me guess – some dumb ghost kept you up all night, talking your ear off?” she said. 

“…maybe.”

“Rookie mistake! Ghosts can’t sleep. Just take it out next time,” Isabel suggested.

“Yeah, I probably should,” said Max, irritated. 

The two walked in to Mr. Spender’s office, only to be assaulted by throwing stars. Isabel shoved Max to the side just in time for the stars to miss hitting him. 

“Oh my goodness, Isabel! Max! I am so sorry!” Mr. Spender cried. 

“It’s not like you to be this jumpy,” Isabel commented. 

“Yeah, just… pressure at work, I suppose…” Mr. Spender stuttered. “S-still, nice reflexes! I’m sure you grandfather would be proud!”

“…right.”

“Well, at least no one was hurt!” Mr. Spender said cheerfully, as the ghost he had been fighting chomped on his shoulder. “AHHHH IRONY!”

“I thought we beat this guy already?!” Max yelled.

“Not enough!” Isabel yelled. 

Isabel took out her wrist ray and began to take aim as Mr. Spender slammed the ghost into the ground. Max ran forward, attempting to kick the thing off Mr. Spender. The bat, sensing danger, released its grip on Mr. Spender and flew away, phasing through the building’s walls, just in time for Ms. Baxter to walk into the room holding some papers. 

“Rick, about that form from yesterday-“

She looked up to see Max and Isabel looking suspiciously like they were attacking their teacher. She blanched.

“I CAN EXPLAIN! THEY’RE HELPING ME!” Mr. Spender yelled as Ms. Baxter ran out of the room. 

Mr. Spender put his head in his hands and sighed. 

“Class. Go. Mission after school. See you then,” he muttered. 

Isabel and Max figured this probably wasn’t their problem anymore and left to their respective lockers.

 

Meanwhile, in English class, Johnny was talking strategy with his gang. 

“He turned into a ghost, I tells ya!” Johnny said. “White hair an’ a cape an’ everything! Ollie was there, he’ll tell ya!” 

“I didn’t see nothing,” said Ollie, to Johnny’s dismay. “I did see some weird lights though.” 

“And the new kid? He must have some good ghost weapons. He got through that fence without actually leaving the yard!” said Johnny. 

“GOOD GOD,” said Stephen.

“Lord of the Flies! What are you doing?” asked Mr. Starchman. 

“Arts n’ crafts,” Johnny responded. 

“WE REJECT YOUR LABELS, MAN!” Stephen said. 

“I’ll persuade the new kid to share some info. You do the same with his friend. The ginger. You know him?” said Johnny.

“O’ course. I’ll check him out,” said Stephen, smirking. 

“Well, Brave New World! Do you want to know what we do to artists around here?” said Mr. Starchman, holding a pool noodle.

While Stephen was off investigating the wrong person (Jeff), Max met Ed at his locker before class. 

“Oh! Heya, Max!” said Ed cheerfully. 

“Ah! Ed!” Max said, nervously. “So about… last night…”

Ed gave him a half smile. 

“I sure don’t know what the heck you are, Max, but don’t sweat a little weird behavior. I didn’t even know you could be half ghost until last night. Nobody else is bound to figure anything out. They’ll just think you’re crazy!”

“So, you haven’t told anyone?” asked Max.

“’Course not. Izzy would shoot you on the spot, and I don’t want you dead.”

“Oh.”

“Real dead? Half half dead?” Ed asked, then shook his head. “Anyway, you helped save me last night. And that’s what matters. I don’t think you’re a bad dude.”

“I’m not!” said Max. “I promise.”

“Do you want to meet up with Isabel and me during study hall to practice weapons training?” Ed asked. “You’ll look less suspicious if you have some actual training to keep the ghosts away.”

“I… sure?” Max wasn’t one hundred percent on board with being so close to Isabel, but whatever kept his cover. 

Ed grinned.

“Great! See you later!”

 

“Welcome to Study Hall!” Isabel announced as Max met up with her and Ed in the stairwell. 

“This is less of a hall and more of a staircase.”

“Quiet, Max. Now,” Isabel said. “It’s time to get some training down. It’s too dangerous to shoot in the school, so target practice is out.”

Max thanked his stars that target practice was out. 

“Instead, we’re gonna meet a friend of mine! Say hello to Eightfold!” 

Isabel held out a Spender thermos and pressed a button. A glowing blue white light shot out of it and centered itself on Isabel’s lap. Max was freaking out.

“What the heck are you doing?!” he yelled. 

The light dimmed and sputtered out. In its place was a small, origami spider with red eyes. She blinked up at Max. Max stiffened at the sight of the ghost. 

“This is Eightfold!” said Isabel. “She’s my ghost partner in ghost fighting, and she’s kind of the coolest!”

“Gimme a kiss!” Eightfold chattered to Max. 

“What? No! You- you fight ghosts WITH ghosts?” Max asked Isabel. 

“We’ve had some ghosts form partnerships with us,” said Isabel. “It takes one to know one, and these guys are our best bet at nabbing the worst of the worst ghosts.”

“Not all ghosts are bad!” Eightfold said to Max, chuckling. “And I love Isabel!” 

“Here babe, I got you a snack,” said Isabel. She held out a book titled ‘A Tale of Two Cities (And Also Zombies)’, and Eightfold snapped it out of her hand with her papery tongue. 

“Too… many… semicolons,” Eightfold said as she chomped down on the book. 

“Eightfold’s ghost powers allow her to eat books and make things with the paper from them,” said Isabel. 

“Wike so!” Eightfold said. She conjured a pair of paper wings, though Max was sure this was for dramatic effect as ghosts could fly. 

“So, uh, why do you keep her in the Spender thermos if you’re such good friends?” asked Max, dodging as Eightfold tried to land on his head. 

“Cause it freaks people out to have a ghost in the school, and I need her to be with me at all times in case there’s a ghost attack,” said Isabel. 

“Oh. Do you… like it in there?” Max asked Eightfold. 

Eightfold just looked at him with blank eyes.

“I’ve always wondered what the thermos would be like if we would enter it, probably small and cramped like when Izzy stuffed me in the washing machine that one time,” said Ed. 

“You did WHAT NOW?” said Max.

“Anyway, we need you tonight for whatever Spender’s mission is, so let’s pack you on up, chatterbug!” said Isabel. She shot the Spender thermos at Eightfold, who was sucked back into it. 

“Did Mr. Spender not tell you what the mission was? He told me,” said Ed. “We’re taking the Ghost Train into the Ghost Zone to pick up a Consortium person.”

“Really? That’s pretty risky,” said Isabel. 

“It must be someone important, then,” said Ed.

“PLEASE. It’s Mayview! No one important ever comes here…”


	12. The Activity Club and the Ghost Train - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter update of the day YAY! AU stuff is getting explained.

“Hail friend!”  


Forge, the Ghost Zone’s greatest blacksmith, looked around for the source of the voice.  


“Up here!”  


They had correctly predicted the timing of the portal’s opening. Nin sat in a tree, looking through the portal leading to Mayview. It was much too small for Forge to enter through, unfortunately.  


“Well met! Doorman sends his regards!” said Nin.  


“You’re late,” said Forge, his accent partially obscuring his gravely voice.  


“Yeah, sorry, I had to shake my tail,” Nin chuckled.  


“You failed.”  


Forge pointed behind Nin, where he could see three pixelhounds approaching. They snarled and snapped at the portal, knowing Forge was just through it. They could have fit through, but the timing of portal’s was never certain, and they could be trapped outside of Mayview if they entered the Ghost Zone.  
Forge felt his insides burn. Embers fell from his helmet as he forced back the urge to incinerate the minions of his enemy.  


“They’re trying to provoke you!” said Nin hurriedly. “You need to stay calm so we can talk strategy, ok?”  


“Fine.”  


“So, first thing’s first,” said Nin. “The Ghost Shield around the town is keeping you out. That’s why you can’t just walk into Mayview. You could announce yourself as a friend and get close to the ghost hunters, but-“  


“Then my presence would be known,” said Forge. “And I’d be trapped with them, under their radar.”  


“Right! Then there’s the doctor’s ghost portal. But it’s guarded. Only humans get in and out.”  


“I AM-“  


“Big and bad and more than a match for them, blah blah blah. So said all the other arrogant captured,” said Nin. “The only difference between them and you is me, warning you right now: If the sunglasses man is involved, fighting is NOT an option. He’s taken out the biggest and the baddest. Singular. THE Ghost King. You try to get through that portal, and he shows up? You’re OVER.”  


“…the easy way it is, then,” said Forge.  


“Right, Doorman’s portal is close by the doctor’s ghost portal, if you can find it without getting caught, he said you had a key to get in.”  


Forge felt for the key attached to the locket in his pockets.  


“I have it,” he said simply.  


“Great! With you on our side, we’ll be one step closer to our goal!” said Nin.  


“I am not on your side,” Forge growled. “My service has a price. Now, go. And do not lead these creatures to HER as you did to me.”  


With that, Forge went in search of the Doorman, and Nin ran off into the night. Though the pixelhounds wanted to give chase to Nin, they followed their orders and jumped through the portal into the Ghost Zone. They had a blacksmith to follow.  


Meanwhile, Max was being interrogated by Johnny, Ollie, and RJ.  


“Whatever, Isaac can take care of himself,” Max retorted to Johnny, turning away.  


“What, ‘cause he has that sick cape he’s suddenly a threat?” Johnny said, grinning.  


“H-HOW DID-?! I mean, ummm, there’s no such thing as capes, i-idiot,” Max stuttered. Oh God, if they could figure out Isaac’s secret, they could figure out his too…  


As Johnny moved to jump on him, Mr. Garcia intervened and gave the trio detention. He then vaguely bribed Max with Starchman stars to not tell anyone he was floating in a river. Then Mr. Spender showed up, and Mr. Garcia slunk off. Max then burned Mr. Spender so hard he could have been Forge (even though he had no idea who that was yet), and soon he was at home, flashbacking to school.  


“A friend of mine will be arriving into Mayview this evening. Due to certain circumstances, she will be coming to us via the Ghost Zone. We’ll be the welcoming party and her escort into the town proper,” Mr. Spender had said.  


“A friend of yours?” asked Isaac.  


“…that’s right. We’re taking the Spector Speeder out to meet her. This is a non-combat mission. We want to make a good first impression…”  


Now, in the present, Max sighed.  


“What a pain,” he said.  


PJ floated through the wall.  


“Are you busy, Mr. Max-?”  


“Yeah, I gotta run, PJ, see you-“  


“Say, Max…”  


Max paused and looked at PJ.  


“You must think I’m pretty boring, huh?” PJ said.  


“Huh?”  


“You and those kids at school? You fight the bad ghosts. You’re like superheroes, with cool weapons and stuff! You’re going on a superhero mission right now, aren’t you?” PJ asked eagerly.  


“I mean, I guess so?”  


PJ grinned excitedly, then his excitement faded.  


“I read a lot of comic books, you know. And I can tell you now,” said PJ. “I’m not important. Not at all.”  


“How do you figure?” Max asked.  


“Heroes don’t die, not before the story starts,” PJ said sadly.  


“PJ, dude, I literally died to get my powers. What are you talking about?” said Max.  


“But you’re only half dead!” PJ protested. “I’m all dead.”  


“Look, I-I’ll see if I can get you a weapon or something too. To fight the bad ghosts. Ok?” Max said awkwardly. He had no idea if he could keep the promise, but he’d do anything to get out of this conversation.  


“OH MY STARS, REALLY?!” PJ gasped.  


“Y-yeah, of course!”  


Max said a quick goodbye to PJ and walked downstairs to find his dad.  


“Hey, Dad, can we visit Baxborough soon? Like, this weekend?” Max asked.  


“You miss your friends, huh, kiddo?” said his dad.  


“Well, yeah…”  


“I’ll see when a trip’s feasible, in the meantime, you can meme your friends-“  


“THAT’S NOT WHAT THAT WORD MEANS, DAD.”  


His dad gave him finger guns and accidentally pushed the cash register off the counter. Max walked to the automatic doors, which didn’t open yet for dramatic reasons, and saw a Mr. 

Spender, Mr. Spender’s car, and Mr. Spender’s driving gloves.  


“I hate everything about this,” said Max, as he walked out to meet his teacher.  


The team drove to Isabel’s house, and while Mr. Spender grabbed the other two Activity Club members, Max told Isaac what he’d heard from Johnny.  


“Johnny saw me in my ghost form?!” Isaac gasped.  


“Yeah, so like, what do we do? He obviously hasn’t realty figured it out yet. I mean, how could he?” said Max.  


“I mean, this is completely unprecedented for me. I… I don’t know. And it’s not like we can tell anyone.”  


“What would they do to us? If they did find out?”  


“Well, Mr. Spender must work for some group, and if they found out-“  


“WHAT’S UP, DORKS?” Isabel said, sprinting into the car. “You two ready to punch some ghosts?!”  


“It’s a noncombat mission. We won’t be punching anything,” Isaac said, irritated.  


“Booo, looks like I’ll end up punching one of you guys then.”  


“Please do not,” said Max. “Also, why does Ed get shotgun?”  


“Because nobody else wants to be that close to Mr. Spender,” said Isaac.  


“I heard that, Isaac.”  


“You were supposed to.”  


“Oh.” Mr. Spender huffed, regained his composure, then dramatically pushed his sunglasses up his nose. “It’s time for us to catch a train-“  


“PLEASE JUST DRIVE I’M BEGGING YOU,” said Max.  


While the Activity Club drove on, Johnny and his gang followed Mr. Spender’s car, and Suzy and her journalism club schemed.


	13. The Activity Club and the Ghost Train - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens not according to the comic so much! I had fun writing this chapter!

Max simply stared at the beast of machinery.

“We’re taking THIS to meet Spender’s friend?” he said. 

“Totally!” said Isabel. “The Spector Speeder is the best way to travel through the Ghost Zone!”

“And the only way,” said Ed. “Don’t want those ghost germs gettin’ on ya if you waltz in without it.”

“Is… is that a real thing?” asked Max. 

The Spector Speeder wasn’t a long train, but the thing was MASSIVE. The Activity Club stepped into it after Mr. Spender exchanged a few words with a woman in a hijab. 

“Ok, clubsters!” he said. “Buckle up! We’re going to have to take this thing slow into the Ghost Zone so we know that no ghosts get in while we go out. So hang tight while I grab the reins on this thing…”

“Are you still wearing driving gloves?” said Max.

“Yes.”

Max groaned. Mr. Spender ignored him as the four put on seatbelts that we in the train for some reason. 

“We’re good to go, Dr. Zarei!” Mr. Spender called out the door as he shut it. He dropped into the driver’s seat, cracked his knuckles, and got ready to drive. 

Dr. Zarei, the woman in the hijab, flipped a switch, and a glowing green mass appeared in front of the train. In the dark, Max hadn’t been able to make out the ghost portal, but now it seemed obvious. It looked different from the one Doorman had opened. Instead of a natural opening, this one was made of metal and looked like some sort of maniacal weapon. Next to it resided two generators.

“Do those power the portal?” Max asked cautiously. 

“One of them generates power for the portal, yes,” said Mr. Spender as he eased the train forward. “The other powers the ghost shield around Mayview.” 

The train edged into the Ghost Zone. The swirling green light enveloped the train, and as they pushed forward, Max began to make out shapes in the light. The fog shifted aside the further in they got and illuminated dozens of portals and doors lining the zone. 

“What do you think of the Ghost Zone, newbie?” Isabel asked Max, grinning. 

“It certainly is… green,” Max said, glancing at Isaac. Isaac glared at him and shook his head, indicating that he shouldn’t say anything about his shortcut. Max faked a wonderstruck look. 

Something banged on the outside of the Spector Speeder. 

“That sounds like something landed on the roof,” Mr. Spender said darkly. He stopped the train. “You four wait here. I’m going to check it out. Isabel, you’re in charge.”

“YES.”

Mr. Spender pulled his pant legs above his shoes to reveal mini rocket boosters. 

“Have you been wearing those the entire time?” asked Max. 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“You have to be prepared at all times for trouble, Max. I can get you a pair if you want,” said Mr. Spender sincerely. 

“NO THANK YOU.”

Mr. Spender opened the door, stepped into the Ghost Zone, and flew to the top of the train. When he got there, he saw two dog-like ghosts pacing on the roof. They growled at him, and took off down the train. Mr. Spender rain after them. 

The four kids in the Spector Speeder listened intently to the chase on the roof. 

“It sounds like they’re heading down the train,” hissed Isabel. “We need to follow in case they get inside. We need to have the upper hand.”

“Why would we FOLLOW the ominous noises?” said Max. “I’m staying here!”

“Max, I’m in charge, and I say-“

“Izzy, it’s ok. Isaac and I can go check it out. Protect Max,” said Ed. Isaac snorted.

“Does Max REALLY need protection?” he said.

“Yes please.”

“Max.”

Isabel considered, but sighed. 

“I guess I get stuck with keeping the newbie safe, huh? Mr. Spender trusts me to do that,” she said. She didn’t look happy to be kept out of the fight. “Hurry up and catch them before they damage the train!”

Isaac and Ed nodded, then ran through the back door to the next compartment. 

Mr. Spender chased the dog ghosts down the train. They leaped off and circled near the Ghost Portal. Mr. Spender sped towards them as they shot past the entrance. He gained speed as he rounded a door floating in space and nearly knocked into another ghost made of armor. The dogs were sitting at the ghost’s feet. 

“This creature bows at your feet? Explain yourself,” Mr. Spender growled at the ghost. 

“Tonight, then? I suppose that’s fair,” said Forge. 

“You’re endangering my students. It’s time to bring you down.”

 

Back in the train, Max and Isabel sat tensely, waiting to hear back from Ed and Isaac. 

“Hey, Isabel,” Max said, breaking the silence. “I have a favor to ask you.”

“Shoot,” she said. 

“That ghost friend of mine, in my house… could he potentially get a weapon? He really-“

Isabel snorted.

“Max, we can’t give ghosts weapons. It’s too dangerous. If he can’t defend himself, that’s his problem.”

“Ah, right.”

The door banged open. Instead of Mr. Spender standing there, a dog-like spirit barged its way into the train. It smirked with grotesque teeth. 

 

Mr. Spender faced down Forge. Mr. Spender fired lasers at the ghost, to no avail. It’s armor was too strong to be pierced. 

“What are you trying to accomplish by holding back?” Forge snarled. “Unleash your true strength while you can.”

Mr. Spender considered bringing out Lucifer, but thought better of it. No reason to bring out his ghost ally. He’d only be chided. Best to do this himself. 

He pulled out an ectoplasm gun and lunged.

 

Isabel took a stance between the ghost and Max. It leaped at her, and she shot it down with her wrist ray, but it quickly returned. 

Max considered going ghost, but what Ed had said had shaken him. He’d be ghost enemy number two if Isabel had her way. Best to stay in the shadows and let Isabel handle this. 

Isabel reached for her Spender thermos, the one she kept Eightfold in. It was time to get the party started.

 

“I heard you defeated the strongest spirit,” Forge laughed. “You believe ectoplasm will keep me down?”

He blew a bolt of flame at Mr. Spender, who barely had time to dodge. 

“He’s gambling, I thought,” said Forge. “Putting others lives at stake. You said your students were on the train. Why haven’t you run back to them yet? I’m endangering their lives by being here, yet you endanger them by leaving them.”

“How dare you?” Mr. Spender yelled. 

“I do dare,” said Forge. He launched himself at Mr. Spender and pinned him against the door with a clawed hand. “Let me guess: You work for the greater good. You tell yourself that everything is worth it as long as good prevails. But I was like you once. And I know how this ends.”

Forge heated his hand until it seared through Mr. Spender’s shirt.

“It ends in ashes.”

His hand was branding Mr. Spender’s skin. 

“When your children are dying embers, how will you justify it?”

Mr. Spender smirked. 

“Please. My students can take care of themselves. You and those dogs? You’re part of a puzzle. And you need to get to Mayview to complete it. So don’t let your morality trump practical solutions.”

He reached for his thermos. 

 

Isabel didn’t have a chance to grab her thermos. The ghost dodged her next shot and chomped on her shoulder. She let out an estranged cry, and the thermos fell from her belt. She dislodged the ghost biting her and ran to catch the thermos, which was tumbling toward the open door. The ghost immediately set its sights on Max and, with a roar, aimed its teeth for his face. 

For a millisecond, Isabel considered grabbing her thermos. Max could defend himself, couldn’t he? 

But he couldn’t. And with that thought, Isabel wildly shot ectoplasm towards the ghost, causing it to careen into the door to the next compartment. The door crumpled where the ghost had hit it. The ghost whimpered. 

“Max! Get behind me and grab that thermos!” Isabel yelled. 

Max did as he was told. He shot behind Isabel and ran after the thermos on the ground. The ghost shook itself, poised, and jumped. 

But it didn’t jump at Isabel. 

Isabel, expecting the ghost to come after her, attempted to plow into the ghost with her good shoulder, but missed. 

The ghost toppled into the thermos and Max, sending both out the door of the train. Isabel screamed as Max felt fell through the void of the Ghost Zone.


	14. The Activity Club and the Ghost Train - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day!

Max felt himself catch on something. Some giant ghost had saved him from falling into complete nothingness, but he couldn’t see it well. As he came to a stop, he figured it was time to go ghost. 

“I’m going ghost!“ Max said. As he transformed, a humongous ghost snaked through the Ghost Zone, stopping him in his tracks. 

The ghost sniffed around the portals and doors, its snake body coursing through the light and fog. Max floated as still as he could, but the light from his transformation caught the ghost’s eye, and its face snapped right in front of him. It glared at him suspiciously.

“Oh, hey, you… scrapdragon,” Max said nervously. He recognized it as the same one from the night before. “Thanks for, you know, saving my life the other night…”

He wanted to show some gesture of gratitude and ended up trying to pet the ghost, which gave off a blood-curling screech. It whipped around, and its tail smacked into Max, sending him flying into a door. He hit his head, hard, and after transforming back into his human self, he passed out.

 

“Mom?” Max asked. He was in her garage, her ‘art studio’ as she called it. He was wearing a black hoodie and jeans. He had a baseball bat in his hand.

“Hmm? Oh, hey, Max, honey, what’s up?” his mother said. “You know you shouldn’t be in here, this is dangerous work.”

Max knew it was dangerous work, but he didn’t quite understand why. She was an artist who worked with metal. Metal got hot, of course, but something about this project was different. Something about it put her much more on edge when others tried to enter her studio. 

“Sam and Damien and I want to go to the park and play baseball. Is that ok?” 

“Why don’t you ask your dad?”

“He’s out with Zoey.”

“Ok, then, yes. You can go. Thank you for asking me. Now, get your little butt out-“

Something started beeping. Max peered behind her to look for the source. She was building some sort of small, hoop-like object. A generator was attached, and it was beeping. 

“Max, please leave,” his mom said tensely.

“Why’s it beeping?” he asked. 

“Because something’s a little broken, and I need to fix it. Now, please go play with your friends. I’m working,” his mom said. 

Max was upset that his mother spent so much time in secrecy with this project, but he really wanted to go play with Sam and Damien, so he turned and headed toward the door. 

“No,” he heard his mother say under her breath. The beeping intensified. A red light was flashing. 

“Max, run!” he heard her say. 

He didn’t have a chance. The entire room burst into green light and exploded. He didn’t even get to say goodbye to his mother before she was gone for good. 

But now, he realized, he knew what she was making and why it had been so dangerous. It had been a ghost portal. And that explosion had given him his powers. 

But something wasn’t right. Something about this memory seemed off. Max realized it was the munching sound coming from next to him. He turned to find a woman in bandages eating popcorn. 

“Hey,” she said. 

“WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!” Max screamed. He didn’t remember a popcorn-eating, bandage-clad woman in this memory. 

“You died.”

“WHAT?!”

“Just kidding!” said the woman. “You’re either asleep or unconscious. You see, I am a ghost fighter too! And I work with a ghost named Nocturn who can control dreams! So I’m just invading your subconscious mind.”

“Can you please not?”

“What were you dreaming about anyway?” the woman asked. “Was it embarrassing?” 

Max tensed, hoping she hadn’t seen anything about his powers.

“Nope, not embarrassing at all,” he said.

“Darn.” The woman shrugged. “Anyway, I’m Boss Leader. I’m the current reigning boss and leader of the Paranatural Activity Consortium. We hunt ghosts and stuff just like you-“

“So YOU’RE the people Mr. Spender works for!” said Max. “The guys in the weird suits!”

“You think our suits are weird?” said Boss Leader. “People need to be able to come to work in something comfy yet formal. And suitsies are the best way to do both!”

“Are they really?”

“Nope! Anyway, welcome to the Consortium, Max!” Boss Leader announced. 

“I didn’t agree to this.”

“No one ever does!” she laughed. “So, you’re with Rick, then? In his little project of a club?”

“If you mean the Activity Club, then I guess?” said Max. 

“I guess I’m not surprised that Rick hasn’t told me about you. I suspect he keeps secrets from me,” said Boss Leader. “With the Cousinhood of Man snooping around and unfinished business abounding, I’m going to need some extra help. And I’d like to ask you for your cooperation, child.”

“I don’t do promises,” said Max. “And have no reason to spy for you. I’m out.”

“Hmm, maybe a bribe would change your mind?” 

Boss Leader dangled a suitsie in Max’s face. He woke up in a cold sweat. 

Only to find the Spector Speeder flying straight towards him. 

 

Isabel punched the ghost dog. It rammed into the ghost train’s controls, sending it zooming deeper into the Ghost Zone. Isabel stumbled into the wall as the train gained momentum and hit something in her pocket. She grinned and took out her spare Spender thermos. 

“It looks like all I need to beat you is me!” she said triumphantly. She pointed the thermos at the ghost, which took one look her weapon, and jumped out of the Spector Speeder. Isabel grinned. She didn’t even need to capture it. It took off running with its tail between its legs. 

She heard banging on the back wall. Isaac and Ed were wrenching the broken door to the second compartment open. 

“We heard the noise, but the door wouldn’t open!” said Ed. “Is everything ok?”

“Ed! I tried to save them both, but Eightfold and Max-“

A scream echoed through the Ghost Zone. Max was directly in the train’s path. 

“What do we do?” asked Ed. 

Isabel ran over to the controls. She had to stop this thing somehow.

“Do you even know how to DRIVE?” Isaac asked, panicking. 

“NO, I’m TWELVE! Help me find the brakes!” Isabel yelled. Her fingers ran over the controls, hoping against hope that they could stop the train. 

 

“An angel of life will save me,” said Forge. “I can’t follow my heart, but I can follow hers.”

He pressed harder on Mr. Spender’s chest. Mr. Spender hissed and bent over in pain, using it as a means to conceal his Spender thermos. 

Forge smirked, then let go of the teacher. He twirled his axe and floated away.

“I have a job to do. As do you. You’re not worth any more of my time,” Forge said. 

Mr. Spender hung in the air, out of breath. Then, his rage exploded out of him. He tore off the cap to the Spender thermos and pointed it at Forge, who was examining a locket and key now. Forge yelled and was sucked into the thermos, his key and locket still hanging in midair. 

“I’m not that strong, I suppose,” Mr. Spender chuckled. “But I have a knack for cheap shots.”

Mr. Spender’s victory was cut short but the sound of screaming. He turned to where he had left the train, only to find it missing. 

“KIDS!” he yelled, and he shot off in the direction of the screaming.


	15. The Activity Club and the Ghost Train - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished the chapter!!! This will be the last update for awhile! I'm waiting until Chapter 5 is done before posting again so I can catch all the plot twists. Maybe I'll come up with my own plot for this fic someday, but today is not that day.  
> Thanks for all your support!!

The train was rocketing full speed ahead through the Ghost Zone, and Max was directly in its path.  


He desperately tried to float away, swinging his arms to try to gain momentum, but had no luck. Was it worth it to use his powers to save his life? The others would see him, but he wouldn’t end up splattered on the front of the train.  


“I’m going-“ he started, but was interrupted by a blow to his back.  


Mr. Spender had rammed into him, driving him down, underneath the train. Just as the train struck the spot where Max had been a second before, it began to slow and came to a halt a few yards away. Isabel opened the door and beamed upon seeing Max.  


“You’re ok!” she said. She hopped out into the Ghost Zone, just as Mr. Spender yelled, “No! Don’t-“  


A Spender thermos toppled from Mr. Spender’s fumbling hands, and the cap tipped open the slightest bit. A rush of black, undulating tentacles rose from it, straining to get past the confines of the thermos.  


“No!” he yelled.  


Isabel and Max yelled as the tentacles unfurled towards them. Mr. Spender, finding himself unable to close the thermos, knocked one from his belt. A luminous figure appeared, blinding everyone and burning the tentacle creature, which cringed and gave Spender enough time to cram it back into the thermos.  


“Thanks, Lucifer,” Mr. Spender huffed, as he tightened the cap on the thermos further. Lucifer only glared at him and sank back into his thermos.  


“Hey! Is someone there?”  


The Activity Club turned their heads towards the new voice. Not too far from them, a young woman in a suitsie leaned through a portal into the Ghost Zone.  


“I thought I heard voices. Are you ghosts or-?”  


“Ah! Agent Day!” Mr. Spender called, trying to keep his voice casual. “We just got… a little lost. It’s such a vast expanse of endless void in here.”  


“You realize I’m blind, and that everything is like that to me, right?” Agent Day asked.  


“…I do now.”  


Mr. Spender grabbed Max, and he and Isabel flew back to the Spector Speeder. He punched a button in the controls and directed the train towards the woman. He helped her get on, and she smiled at him. Despite the warm greeting, the ride back to Dr. Zarei’s portal was quiet.  


When they returned to Mayview, Isaac turned to Max.  


“Agent, huh?” he whispered. “Do you know anything about that?”  


“Um, well…” Max tapered off.  


Isaac, upon realizing that Max wasn’t about to give any information to him, glared at him and hopped off the train onto the grass in the clearing.  


“Ah, Day, good to see you,” Dr. Zarei greeted the new agent as she stepped off the train. Agent Day beamed.  


“Dr. Zarei! I’ve heard so much about your work! I hope I can help bring your journey to an end!” Agent Day glowed.  


“Was that a threat?”  


“What?! No!”  


Dr. Zarei looked as though she was about to say something more to Day, but suddenly focused on the Spector Speeder.  


“Spender! Look at this engine. What did I say about using the higher speeds on the train?”  


Mr. Spender stepped down to take a look at the engine. Like a complete doofus, he had left the Spender thermos with Forge in it in the train. Like an even bigger doofus, he had also forgotten to put the brakes on the train.  


Mr. Spender made to close the door to the train, which began rolling forward.  


“Spender! The train!”  


As Mr. Spender made to backtrack, the train gained speed. It had just enough momentum to ram into the Ghost Portal and the generator for the Ghost Shield. In a flash of light and smoke, the Ghost Portal was smashed to smithereens. The generator was thrown sideways and exploded. A gigantic flare burst from the wreckage of the generator and flew into the sky, where it exploded. Trickles of green light sprinkled around the town until it was completely encompassed by a glowing dome.  


Though everyone was surprised by the turn of events, furious didn’t even begin to describe how Dr. Zarei felt.  


“Do you understand what you just did?!” she screamed at Mr. Spender.  


“Not really?”  


“Not only have you destroyed my portal,” she seethed. “You’ve also made the Ghost Shield around the town malfunction! Ghosts may not be able to get in, but now, WE can’t get OUT either! So now, we’re stuck in here with whatever ghosts we have trapped!”  


She intended to continue berating him and poked him in the chest, but saw him wince. She was able to make out the faint outline of a burn.  


“What happened on that train?” she hissed.  


“Nothing,” Mr. Spender said. “And maybe you should have made better machinery if it can’t take any damage. Come on, kids. We need to get you back home.”  


He left, leaving Dr. Zarei speechless and completely forgetting about the Spender thermos containing Forge, which was now in the hands of Johnny Jhonny. The thermos had rolled out of the train when the train began moving, and the gang, which had been following the Activity Club, had picked it up.  


“Now, we have… this,” said Johnny, shaking the thermos. “It’s obviously top secret ghost stuff. We’ll need this to figure out what the heck is up with the new kid and his friends.”  


The gang agreed that the evidence was worthy of further investigation, and they left, following Mr. Spender’s car.  


And in the night, shadowy figures discussed a plan, Ed left Isabel to deal with her grandfather about losing Eightfold, Mr. Spender got berated by a stuffy ghost of light, and everybody had a fitful night’s sleep.


End file.
